A Fear of Shadows
by Wrecked-Progress
Summary: Lucy has been put in a situation that, she must encounter the very shadows and red eyes that killed her, everyday.


Disclaimer!: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>I am done. I am sick of the lack of money, privacy and respect I get from my team. I am done.<p>

They had finally done it, but maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Because of their careless actions I got evicted from my house. But also my spirits and I our working on building a cabin in the forests, outside of Magnolia.

They just had too destroy my house in the middle of another one of their stupid brawls! All my things, everything. But thank God Levy had, had a copy of my novel. And that Virgo had grabbed my Notes to my Mother before we had left on our big S-Class mission with Erza.

But now since I am lacking a team, I had to take up a bar-tending job at a nearby pub. And of course, the outfits required are embarrassing and if Gajeel ever saw the one I have to wear on Fridays I would never loose the 'Bunny-Girl' nick-name.

I balanced on the canal's wall as I made my way to my second job. The Starlander's Bar. It was called. And frankly I loved the name. As you know me I love the stars and everything in the black abyss called the night sky. My black heels clanked against the cobblestone and, it being the only noise in the dead of night, echoed against the buildings standing tall around me.

I liked the new job. I was actually pretty good at it. Maybe all the times I'd helped out Mira had come in handy, but I caught on to the retinue pretty quick. I smiled as I saw the glowing building come into sight. Tonight, it was Wizards/Mages drink free, so it would be filled with wizards.

But as I walked around the to the staff entrance I prayed that Fairy Tail would stay away. They didn't know about the job and I planned on keeping it that way. So I quickly changed into today's uniform it being Caturday **(A/N her** **outfit is a cat if you didn't catch what I did there)**. Then I made my way to the front and clocked in, and switched shifts with Yukis, the male bartender.

And suddenly after about half an hour of working I squeaked and crouched down behide the bar, which got me some seriously concerned looks from the customers seated near. I had seen two particular people I though I'd have to see again. And frankly was quite happy with that accusation.

They wouldn't remember me. How could they? It had been several mouths since the Grand Magic Games. And we didn't even talk. Hell, I doubt they even know I exist.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight again. My breath hitched as they made their way to the worn-out wood bar.

Both male, ridiculously tall. Raven hair, Blonde hair. One looking entirely too bored and the other looking entirely too excited. They sat at two open stools and they both made eye contact with me. I held my breath.

The blonde looked me up and down, then smirked. He signaled for two beers then found interest in two girls dancing on the dance floor. But the other, he never looked away.

His intense red eyes stared into my brown orbs. Then memories of those very same eyes flashed through my mind.

_"Sometimes, it's impossible to stop actions with words. Even if we convince them now, they will definitely close the door. We can't escape fate. Some people live and some die. The one who closes the door will close it, as long as they live. And that person is...Lucy Heartfillia," His cold voice chimed. _

_I watched as a black stream of magic shot from his hand and straight towards me. I watched as Natsu desperately tried to intercept the magic, But only to have his hand barely miss it. Then the black orb struck my chest. But not **my** chest. _

_I heard Wendy scream as she watched me fall to the floor. _

**I remained silent as I**_ watched my own body fall to the floor,_

_ I saw myself.._

_die._

_I died in my own arms. _

_I had died that day._

Then his red eyes. Those same red eyes (or eye), that have been giving me nightmares the past six mouths, they were staring at me intently. His eyes full of concern, but never would I fall for that again.

"No!" I screamed as I crouched below the bar once again. Tears rapidly rained down her face as I clutched her head. Many people were asking if I was okay. But I wasn't. My body was quaking in fear and I could do nothing about it. I looked up again. The red eyes still there but this type they were clouded with recognition.

"Lucy...Heartfillia?" He whispered. But I heard it loud and clear. Suddenly I was pulled up and carried to the back.

"Lucy!" Yukis called. "Lucy! What's wrong!"

I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright light. But I totally flinched as a even brighter light filled the room.

"Princess.." I heard a familiar voice purr.

"Loke," I whimpered.

He came up and hugged me, completely ignoring the other workers, wondering what was wrong.

"Princess, I felt your emotions. They were exactly like at the Gate... What happened?"

I wiped my tears off and looked up at him, I needed to go back to work. I was causing a big enough scene. "Nothing Loke," I said before getting up and walking back out front. I walked back behind the bar and looked to see if he was here. He wasn't.

But his friend was and he was looking at me. Then I remembered. His fucking beers. I had totally forgotten, but with a quick nod of my head I retrieved two bottles and placed then in front of him.

"Don't worry about the pay. Mages drink free." I said polity. He gave me a smirk and popped one cap and took a quick swig.

"How'd you know I was a Mage. Huh? Blonde? You in the Fan Club?" He asked, his inner arrogant prick coming out.

"No," I had to hold back a laugh," I was in the GMG. And your in Sabertooth. And also your Blond too for your information. It's quite ignorant too call someone else a Blonde when you are most certainly also blond."

"You don't say," He mused. "You know what? You should come work at Sabertooth. Our Barmaiden just quit."

"Wha-? Why me?' I asked completely confused.

"Well, you seem to be able to handle yourself against useless nick-names, Plus your probably a mage. You were or are in a guild so your used to Mages, and even when you had that little break-down over there, you still remembered my drinks. Also your easy on the eyes. So tell me what _not_ you?" He asked.

I thought about it. Yah why not? Sabertooth was the enemy, but maybe working with 'enemy' would get my team to finally appreciate my presence. I wouldn't need to quit Fairy Tail. I wasn't joining Sabertooth just serving drinks.

And I guess he though I was taking too long so he asked,"How much do they pay you?"

"Um, 500 jewels a week," I answered.

"Ha! I'll pay you twice that!" He exclaimed.

Uh. Another good point.

So I smiled at the handsome blonde before me. "When do I start?"

* * *

><p>Mmm... Was that a good choice on Lucy's part? Did she forget a certain mage that truly terrifies her, that is in Sabertooth?<p>

!PLOT TWIST!

I'm sorry I'm hyper.


End file.
